The Rose, That Has Not Opened Yet
by the.heart.crest
Summary: Five years have passed. Taki and Klaus have left the Eastern Country. Now they live together in a small, peaceful town. Their relationship, their whole situation has changed... See them walk through their daily live, as friends - as lovers... (Rated M for later Chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my new Maiden Rose Story!

As you see, it's completely written in English. I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive me my mistakes, if there are any...

I hope you'lll enjoy this story!

* * *

Getting up early was absolutely usual for them. It had always been this way. Often they were already awake one hour too early.

Klaus opened his eyes and a wide smile came on his lips. Closely snuggled into his chest and breathing calmly. It was a slender, dark haired person. Taki Reizen, former devision commander, Sakone no Daishou, Shinka or just his Master.

Klaus sighed. Finally the times for him as Taki's Knight, as his possession were over.

They were equals now.

"G' mornin'" Klaus said, gently placing a kiss in Taki's hair.

The latter snuggled closer into his lover's chest.

Klaus grinned and turned around to bend over Taki. He leaned down and kissed those soft lips.

Of course Taki knew what Klaus was up to. He had known it when Klaus bend over him. He had been absolutely sure about it, when Klaus' warm breath touched his lips.

His lips curled into a smile.

"Good morning" he whispered. Klaus pulled away. Takis dark blue eyes stared at him lovingly.

"Finally awake, sleeping beauty?" Klaus teased and sat up. Taki did the same and stretched a little.

"Anything special for breakfast?" Klaus asked. Taki tilted his head, "Would you want something special?" he asked.

Klaus grinned.

"Always." he grunted and threw Taki back into the bedsheets. Taki huffed a little, but soon enough caught his breath and replied: "I'm not edible."

Klaus laughed and let his lover go.

Taki got up. He quickly dressed himself up and went into the kitchen.

Klaus still sat on his side of the bed and looked out of the window. It was a rainy day, with clouds that shielded the sun. Everything was dull, gray and rather dark.

Now Klaus got up and got himself dressed too.

"Klaus! Come!" Taki called from the kitchen. 'Just in time' Klaus thought to himself and smiled, before he followed his lover's call.

"Yes? You're done?" he asked.

Taki nodded, "Yes. Come, sit down finally." he said and handed Klaus a plate with french bread. The blond took it and put it on the table. He sat down after Taki sat down too and took his plate.

"Sorry, I forgot the tea..." Taki said and intended to stand up, but Klaus was quicker. He laid a hand on Taki's and smiled. "I'll get it, don't worry" he said and poured boiling water into the pot. He put two teaspoons into the pot.

"Green tea" he explained and set the pot on the table.

Taki smiled. "Thanks"

They surely didn't need all these polite phrases, but it was nicer this way as much, as it showed their unchanging respect and pride.

"Don't work too much today." Klaus said, pointing outside the window. Taki nodded.

"I'll do what's necessary" he said, "as always." Klaus shook his head.

"No. That can wait. I don't want you to get sick." he insisted, but Taki put down his fork.

"It can't. If I don't do that, there won't be any food." he had sounded somewhat angry, but he wasn't. "Don't worry, I wouldn't want to get sick. Someone has to keep the house and to cook our food." he added, trying to soothe Klaus and himself.

Klaus gave him an appreciating smile, "Just don't overdo it." Taki shot him a glare.

"What?" Klaus asked innocently.

"While we're at it, why am I the one who does the housekeeping?" Taki asked. He almost felt like the typical wife with two children and a terrible husband. Okay, his situation wasn't this bad, but he was no woman, was he?

"Because I have to make money." Klaus quickly answered, "I could earn money too, you know?" Taki gave back.

"No." Klaus ended the conversation.

"Why n...?" Taki tried to ask, but Klaus muffled his words with a kiss. Though Taki didn't want to follow along in the first place, but it was not like Klaus gave him a lot of a choice.

As they finally parted Taki took a sip from his tea, as if nothing happened, but said: "I'm not that easy to handle..." Klaus laughed. He put away his fork, "As if I didn't know that. I've dealt with you for about five years now, my flower."

As they finally finished their meal, Klaus went to work. He did roadwork for the town and earned a nice amount of money.

Taki stayed at home and worked in the garden, where they had their own vegetables and grain. During the warm seasons they also have roses, which they sell to the town's flower-shops. He often went to the market to get meat or fish, other vegetables and bread. Though they had their own bread, they froze it for those bad times, when the bakery didn't have enough. Sometimes Taki worked at the little theater as an actor, but that didn't bring much.

It was more for him, so he wouldn't feel useless. Klaus ensured him about a thousand times, that he wasn't useless, but Taki seemed to have his own little mental obligations.

While Klaus was gone, Taki took a look at the cupboards and decided to make some vegetables with fish.

He still didn't eat any meat. He ate fish as always, but for Klaus he sometimes also made some good meat. On such days he ate bread and something else, so he was fine.

Since they didn't have any fish, he had to go to the market, but that could wait.

As next, he put on his raincoat and went into the garden, to make sure, the vegetables didn't die in the waters. Though plants need water, too much can be bad for them too.

He got rid of the weed and plucked the ripe tomatoes. He wouldn't have them for today's dinner, but maybe tomorrow.

The rain got heavier. 'I hope Klaus is fine...' Taki thought and decided to heat the house a little more, so it would be warm enough for tonight.

With all this done, he took a moment and sat down.

What is done, what is to do? He wondered and ticked his imaginary to-do-list.

With a look at the time he thought, that it was too early to make dinner, but also too late for lunch.

What could he do? He thought of something useful, and decided to change the bedsheets. It had been a week since he last changed them, so it was time already.

Confident, about his new occupation he went to the bedroom and pulled off the old sheets. Then he took new sheets from the wardrobe. After that, he did the laundry.

At work, Klaus was working with the others to construct a new building. An elementary school was supposed to be here, so the children from this little town wouldn't have to go this far every morning. The next school was in the next town about two hours from here.

"Hey Klaus, get some more bricks. The truck just brought more." a dark haired man with a gray beard said and pointed at the street.

"Sure." Klaus answered and did so. His shoes and pants were already dirty. With this rain everything was muddy but work had to be done, so everyone just bared with it. Klaus smiled. After all, he had his dear Taki at home, who would await him with a nice dinner and a gentle kiss.

Said Taki went to the market right now. His coat got wet, his hair dripped with cold drips on his face. The wind whipped across his face. First snowflakes stuck to his bangs.

He got to the fish shop. The young shopkeeper smiled at him. She was a nice woman with dark red hair and shimmering green eyes.

"Hello" she said happily. In this little town the shopkeepers knew all their customers.

"Hello..." Taki breathed. With wet and cold fingers he tried to wipe his hair from his forehead.

"What awful weather." the young woman said. Taki nodded, "It's bad. Not usual for this season." he agreed.

"So, what's it today?" Taki stepped closer to the counter, to have a look at the fresh fish.

"What's that? Cod?" Taki asked. "No, that's panga. It goes well with couscous, have you ever tried it?" the shopkeeper explained.

"Oh, no. But it sounds good. Does it go well with vegetables?" Taki asked. The young woman quickly grabbed a notebook and wrote down a few sentences.

"Here, try this." she said and gave the note to Taki. He had a look at it.

"Hm, okay. I'll try it. How much shall I take for two persons?" he asked and took out his wallet.

"Try this much. Okay?" the shopkeeper showed him a large and a smaller piece, "That's 12,40." she added.

"Thanks." Taki said, gave her the money and took the fish, that was wrapped in paper and put it into his bag.

With the note he went to a little health food shop, where he could get the couscous. Then he hurried back home, because the rain had gotten worse.

As he got home, Taki rubbed his hands to get them warm and undressed, since everything he wore was drenched.

After he warmed up again and dressed up again, he went to the kitchen. Following the recipe, the young fish vendor had given him, he cooked dinner.

As Klaus finally got back home, he was completely covered in dirt. His wet hair stuck to his face and so did his clothes.

He took out his key and quickly unlocked the door, stepped in and took of his shoes.

"Taki? I'm back!" he called, because his lover didn't await him as usual. Usually Taki came to the doorway, as soon as he heard the keys.

But now he wasn't there.

Klaus went into the kitchen, maybe Taki was still cooking. But the kitchen was empty too. Klaus noticed a little piece of paper that lied on the kitchen table.

_'Welcome back, Klaus._

_I hope you're okay and not too tired._

_I made some vegetables and panga with couscous, I hope you like it._

_Don't bother with the dishes, I'll wash them tomorrow. _

_Enjoy your meal._

_Don't worry about me, I got a little tired today, so I went to bed early._

_I'm waiting for you._

_Taki'_

Klaus smiled. He first went to the bedroom, to have a look at his dear Taki.

Taki lied in bed, as expected and slept soundly. Klaus gently kissed Takis lips, before he got up and redressed in dry clothes.

Then he went to the kitchen and ate his dinner. It was a new taste, but he liked it. He was okay with the fish, Taki sometimes cooked. It was good.

After he was done, he washed the dishes, though Taki said he shouldn't bother. He knew that Taki always looked for any kind of work. He saw it, whenever he came home and saw the house completely tidy and clean.

Now finally he brushed his teeth and went to bed. He crawled under the covers and gently pulled Taki into his arms.

He shuddered a little, as Taki's cold hands brushed his skin.

"Good night, Taki." he murmured, as Taki slightly opened his eyes to look at him. "Hm..." Taki closed his eyes again and snuggled into Klaus' tight hug.

The latter kissed Taki's forehead.

"Taki!" he exclaimed. The dark haired opened his eyes to look at him. "You've got a fever." Klaus sat up, Taki in his arms.

"Didn't I tell you not to overdo it?" he asked and stroked Taki's pale face. Taki sighed, "I didn't. I'll be okay tomorrow. Let's sleep." he whispered and closed his eyes again.

Now Klaus sighed and nodded, lying down.

He waited for Taki to fall asleep, then he got up. He quietly went over to the living room and called at his workplace.

"Who's there?" his boss asked tiredly.

"It's Klaus. Sorry for the late call." Klaus whispered back. He didn't want to wake Taki up.

"Oh, 'kay, it's you. What's it?" - "Listen, my friend is sick, so I'm not coming tomorrow." Klaus explained. "Ah. Okay that's fine, I guess. Good night." the boss said, then he hung up the phone.

With that done, Klaus went back to bed, to watch over his lover.

"My, my..." he sighed, before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Hope you liked it, leave a comment and I'll continue!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was very silent. There was no rain, no talking. Only the silent sound of breathing. Klaus still lied in bed, but he wasn't asleep. Gently watching over his lover's sleep, he listened to the latter's calm breathing.

Taki's fever did go down, but it wasn't gone yet.

In Klaus' arms he shivered, before snuggling closer into the warm hug. At the moment he yearned for warmth. Though his head felt somewhat hot, his body felt cold from the inside. He shivered again.

A gentle hand was placed on Taki's head, stroking his dark hair.

Klaus sighted quietly. He had prepared the breakfast today. Usually it was Taki, who did this... but not today. Not like this.

The tray with the plate and food stood in the kitchen. As soon as Taki would wake up, he would go and get it.

Taki somehow realized, that something wasn't normal. He was still in a slight slumber. Heat and coldness fought inside him. It made him nervous, yet a gentle touch kept him calm.

He couldn't help his urge to stand up and see what's going on, but Klaus' grip would only tighten if he tried to move.

Taki tried to say something, to ask Klaus to let him go. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth. But he caused his throat to burn with this action.

Oh dear, he hated sickness...

With a hoarse moan he opened his eyes.

Klaus smiled at him, his hand still stroking his hair.

"Good morning." he husked and gently kissed Taki's forehead, comforting him and checking his temperature, "Your fever went down a bit." he added and sat up.

Taki's hand gently caught the sleeve of his shirt.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Klaus stood up, ignoring Taki's hand.

"Wait for me." he said, before he left the bedroom.

On his way to the kitchen he tried to calm down. No matter what he did, no matter where he was... Taki's presence always worked some kind of magic on him. Or at least it seemed that way.

Not just his ever so innocent smell, but also his eyes, that could stare at him as if nothing had happened between their first meeting and now.

There always was that sadness, that mysterious knowledge, of something he couldn't understand.

Klaus stood still. He carefully touched his sleeve, just where Taki had held him.

Then he shook his head, grabbed the tray and went straight back to their bedroom.

As he entered the room, he narrowed his eyes.

"Go back."

Taki had gotten up too, already getting dressed. Klaus looked at him in a disapproving way.

"Go back. Didn't I tell you to wait for me?" and with these words he put the tray on the nightstand, walked around the bed and pushed Taki back into the sheets.

"You should be at work by now, look at the clock!" Taki tried to protest, but Klaus didn't react.

Silently he sat next to Taki, holding him down, until he finally stopped fighting him off.

"I called the boss yesterday and told him, that I wouldn't come today. It's all right." Klaus explained and immediately his expression softened.

"Now, I brought your breakfast." he stood up again and sat down on his side of the bed. Since Taki didn't move, he grabbed him and made him sit between his legs. Though he didn't see Taki's face, he could tell, that he blushed a little.

Finally he took the tray and placed it on Taki's lap. He kissed the top of Taki's head, his neck and his ears, telling him to enjoy his breakfast.

But Taki only clutched his fists into the bedsheets, trying to breathe in a normal pace. He was glad that he didn't have to look into Klaus' eyes. For a long time now, he had seen the effect on himself, that Klaus' golden eyes brought to him.

They were like a sedative, like some kind of addicting narcotic.

With trembling hands, Taki took the fork and started eating.

Though he felt a little sick. Not in a bad way, actually. There was no hunger or appetite. But Klaus chin, resting on his shoulder, his warm breath caressing his cheek reminded him of the fact, that he had to eat. Klaus was caring, no doubt and he would make him eat if he wouldn't do so by himself.

Taki let the fork sink and held his breath for a second.

Actually... Klaus had changed.

After that one day – that oh so hurtful day – he had become so careful, so gentle. Before that, he acted like a friend to him, sometimes bullying him for fun, sometimes bullying him for real. But after that, he had become worrying. He didn't touch him to rough, he didn't speak rudely to him.

"Eat. Or I'll feed you." Klaus husked into Taki's ear and made the latter perk up.

He hadn't realized, that he had frozen this way.

"No need." he murmured and again took a bite from his breakfast.

Klaus sighed. How could such a tiny person hold so many mysteries? Even though he knew a lot about Taki, there was so much more inside him. He had noticed this after that first time he had looked Taki in the eyes.

That time, now about sixteen years ago.

And even if he got to know him better, it seems that the secrets had grown.

* * *

so sorry i took so long... i had a lot on my mind...

and sorry, that the chapter is so short...


	3. Chapter 3

"My, my...", Klaus murmured silently to himself. He had just checked Taki's temperature.

"It's as bad as before..." he told Taki, who lied on the couch and drank from a cup of tea. He didn't try to answer Klaus. After the breakfast he had tried to do some housekeeping, but then the fever struck him again.

"I shall chain you to the bed!" Klaus said in a rather annoyed, rude voice, but Taki still didn't react.

He was completely hoarse. The only way he had for communication was writing. And at the moment he held his cup of tea, so he wasn't able to write, so he didn't answer.

He just smiled a little, almost tiny smile.

Klaus' worries always turned into anger. Anger or passion.

His sadness, his despair, his pain always turned into anger. Passionate anger.

Taki took a moment to take a deep breath.

His body still throbbed whenever he thought of that oh so painful day. There was no way he could or could not forgive Klaus.

Of course such a violation was unforgivable! Especially if it was done by a person that was supposed to love and respect you!

But on the other hand, he knew that Klaus avenged his own pain. He had seen it in Klaus' eyes, that he was in pain, that every scream, that he gave him, was a stab right in his heart.

He knew that Klaus was desperate, that he was scared.

Yes. Scared.

Scared of that unknown thing, that took _his flower_ away from him. That tore them apart and tried to build up a wall between them.

With this pain he gave Taki he tried to get answers. He tried to drive Taki to such desperation, that he would just give in and tell him, what he wanted to hear.

Though he had no idea what exactly he had wanted to hear.

_Forgive me..._ were Taki's whispered words.

It had been that moment, when Taki's soft voice stroked his ears, that he finally realized, that it was HIM who had to say sorry.

But at that time he had already been an adult. Adults don't change too easily. They take much time to change. Adults already _are_ persons, with a story.

One can't just rewrite it as if nothing had happened.

From the first moment until the last, every word of the story that builds a person's life is written with thick, black ink.

One can try to cover the words. One can try to rip them apart and rewrite those parts, but there will always be that one original piece of the story, that is burned into a person's personality.

That's why Klaus still gets angry, when he's worried, sad, desperate or in pain.

And that's why Taki still hides those painful scars, that he carries. That's why he stays with Klaus, why he trusts him with his live.

If he were blind and Klaus were to feed him... he would trust Klaus. He wouldn't even waist one thought if the food was poisonous.

"Why are you smiling?" Klaus asked as he turned around to look at Taki.

Taki put away his cup and grabbed a pen and paper.

_I'm thinking of you, isn't that reason enough?_ He handed Klaus the paper and smiled happily as Klaus lips curled into a wide grin.

He was speechless.

He wanted to say something to show Taki, how happy he made him with these words, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Of course he could just tell him 'you make me very happy with your words' but that would insult his pride.

Have you ever seen such a romantic soldier (wolf)?! No way.

So he gave Taki an other answer.

"Is that your fever or are you blushing?" just as he finished his sentence Taki blushed and shot him a somewhat amused glare.

_Nice try._ Taki wrote down and nearly tossed the sheet at Klaus.

Klaus caught it and sighed.

"Just how many years has it been?!" he asked. Taki knew him so well... this also worked the other way around, but to him all those years felt like the blink of an eye.

Taki smiled and held up a hand.

"Five years?" Klaus said, earning a nod from his lover. He handed him the sheet, as Taki held out his hand for it.

_I can't believe we're so old..._ he wrote and smiled somewhat sad at Klaus.

"C'mon. You're 23, I'm 29." the blond said, grinning widely.

_There was a time when I was INNOCENT 18 years old!_ Taki purposely wrote the word 'innocent' in capital letters.

Klaus just burst out in laughter.

"Du warst wie eine Knospe... und mit jedem Jahr öffnetest du dich mehr...*" he said. Taki smiled. He liked it, when Klaus spoke to him in his old native tongue.

It gave him a feeling of closeness. It was that little thing that allowed them to talk in private, even if some of his men were around him.

* * *

*You were like a bud... and with every year you flourished more...

In German you can say that a bud 'opened', but I wasn't sure if I could use this translation in English... so I tried it this way, hope it's alright!

and I'm sooo sorry that I took so long! school kills me... i just got back from a trip... i'm sick... well... hope you like this chap!


End file.
